Sigma's Autobiography
by Col. Sigma
Summary: Well, what the hell does it sound like it's going to be? Totally not a bio for my Sonic OC or anything. DAMN THAT! (*Cough cough* SARCASM *Cough cough*)


Verifying user credentials…

Welcome Commander Tower.

My Autobiography

So Tower's kinda forced me to tell my life story. Be prepared Commander, this is pretty long, so get some popcorn and soda, 'cause you're going to be sitting here for a while. Let's start out with my creation.

Roughly 52 years before Shadow was released from his stasis on Prison Island, Professor Gerald Robotnik contacted the G.U.N. , which back then didn't have nearly as much influence as they do now. Don't know why I call the company I work for "they", but let's roll with it. He needed funding, and the G.U.N. agreed, but on one condition: He would create a super soldier that would surpass everything before it. He accepted their demand, and got to work. It took them a full year to finish design specifications and another year to create me. I was the first to wield Chaos Energy in general. Oh yeah, did I mention I was created as an infant? They used a combination of Chaos Energy and Nuclear Materials to keep me the same, well, age-wise, but it had to be used in continuous doses or it would lose its effect. As per The Guardian Unit of Nations' request, they launched me in a pod to Earth, but instead of a typical escape pod, I was accidentally launched in a stasis pod. In the following months, Project Shadow was created with a more advanced version of the youth serum with lasting effects, even though his original purpose was to be a cure to a disease that prevented Gerald's granddaughter from entering the atmosphere. Now on to my life on Earth.

I was discovered 22 years after the launch of the pod and taken to the Westopolis Care Center. I was taunted and bullied throughout my experience there due to the fact that I didn't know my "parents". When I was 12, I ran away after injuring one of the older kids in self-defense with a lamp. The kid was 18. Now, remember when I said G.U.N.'s influence wasn't as large as it is now? Yeah, they wouldn't _touch_ Westopolis then. I saw terrible things out there in the hood. Kids getting killed over food. Drive-bys going on once every hour. When I was 16, that was the reason I joined the Westopolis Police Department. Everything changed when that happened. I ripped 75% of the city from the gangs, and soon they were too scared to come back. I retired as a 19-year-old detective after a kneecap injury rendered my leg useless. Obviously, it healed back. When I was 21, I joined a mercenary outfit around Station Square. I lost 2 good friends in an ambush that I had seen in a dream. That's why I trust my intuition so much. I quit just 2 years into the job. At 25, I was contacted by G.U.N. with a job offering. I bitterly asked the man on the line why they would want a person like me. This is exactly what he said: "Why care when you have a potential job on the line?"

I accepted immediately, and when I was 30, I went to the Space Colony ARK as part of a solo salvage operation to see what remaining tech could be usable. I wound up finding a prerecorded message from Professor Gerald, saying that in Special Projects Lab B-3 contained the updated serum I mentioned earlier that was incorporated in Project Shadow. He mentioned that I would need it in the long run, as it made me stop aging and immune to disease. I discovered he was correct. I also was given my present attire as well as a badge that had the shape of the ARK, but with a Chaos Emerald in the center, and no, not an actual Emerald if you were wondering. Just a month later, the events of Shadow's reawakening and- oh wait, I forgot my presence in the Perfect Chaos fiasco.

I actually had no physical part in it, as I was all the way in Central City when that went down, but I did later send in recovery crews and went down to Station Square myself, both because a visit to my merc partners' graves was overdue, and to survey the damage caused by Perfect Chaos. Now onto Sonic's capture and that whole event.

I disagreed with Commander Tower over his imprisonment multiple times, but considering the fact that I was a lower rank, I could do nothing but sit on my ass and wait. I was present in Central City to protect the Commander after Dr. Robotnik issued his ultimatum of destroying the world. I never met Shadow until he joined G.U.N. , and as for Rouge, well, _I_ was the one who sent her out. I shook hands with Sonic after he was summoned to Central City to meet with Commander Tower and the President of the United Federation. Miles, or should I say Tails, helped me redesign G.U.N.'s mechs, train our pilots, and made some equipment for me. After that, I created a special operations task force to combat anything and everything thrown at the United Federation, though I and the best members operate on Mobius as well , making us pretty much the first and the last lines of defense. It's called Paladin, and it's what birthed my call-sign: Sentinel. Either that or I'm referred as Paladin Actual, as I command the unit. And now here I am, making an autobiography for Tower.

* * *

 **I KNOW! This was long overdue and I hope I didn't bore you to death! Thanks for all who waited for me to iron out the errors! (Though I probably missed some!) I'll probably make a story detailing the process of joining Paladin, though I make no promises.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
